


Bleary Eyes

by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind



Series: Agent Absinthe Works [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, possessive!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind/pseuds/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: Agent Tequila thought that coming over the pond to work with the Kingsman would give him a fresh start, even if his ex and fellow agent Elise would be coming over as well.  His resolve breaks however, when he finds out that Elise and Merlin have a budding romance and confronts her.





	Bleary Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Something I threw together awhile ago on tumblr. Decided to post it here too!

“I can’t handle this conversation right now, ok?  I have to get ready to leave and you should be getting ready for a mission.”

Absinthe was speed walking through her small room at the distillery trying to get everything together before she went back to the states for a monthly report.  Tequila was right behind her, halfway into his Kingsman Suit for the mission details he was supposed to be going over right now with Merlin, speaking of whom-

“No, I have to talk to you.“

“If you’re not in his office in five minutes he will track your ass down and you’ll get an ear full.“

“I don’t give a rats ass what he has to say to me right now.“

By his tone Absinthe just knew what this was going to be about.  And she was already so tired.  Too tired from putting reports and findings together and dreading the jet leg to be able to listen to what he had to say.

“Please, I am begging you.  Not right now.“

“Not right now?  OK, ok when then?  W-when you fucking stay here for good?  When you decide he’s more worth your time than I am?“

“What the fuck are you talking about?“

Tequila looked away from her and pressed his lips together.  She turned away from him with a huff and shoved more things into her carry on, slinging it over her shoulder and went to walk past him but he immediately followed.

“Elise, you know exactly what I’m talkin’ about.”

“No, no Tequila I really don’t.  I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about or what you-“

That seemed to be the last straw because he grabbed the backpack and turned her around, his face flushed with anger and tears.

“I see the way you look at him!“  He shouted, the sound booming off of the walls and partially opened door.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor trying to find words as she stood there shaking.

“I see the way you look at him.  I know, because… because you used to look at me that way.”  

Fuck.  Not now.  She could not deal with this right now.

“Please-“

“And I know he has his shit together, and he ain’t a fuck up like I am, but Elise-“ his voice cracked and he stopped, hands gripping her shoulders for support.

She shook her head and started crying, “I have to go, I’ll miss the plane and Champ will have both our asses.”

“Margarita misses you.  She chews on that toy ya got her and whines at me.“

“Don’t.  Don’t do that to me.“  Smeared mascara under her eyes would let everyone at the distillery and airport know she had been crying.

Absinthe had planned to stop and say goodbye to Merlin one last time before she left, maybe steal a kiss, but fuck she couldn’t go to him looking like this.  Still gripping her shirt sleeves Tequila put his head against her shoulder, he was just as tired as she was.  She gave him the only comfort she could offer and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing.  They both stood like that for a few seconds, crying and mumbling.

“Ok, ok I have to go now and so do you.“  

He straitened up and nodded, walking with her to the door and only letting her hand go fully after their fingertips had slipped past each other.  Now he was just standing out in the hall looking like a train wreck.

“Agent Tequila.“  It was much softer than Merlin normally says it when he’s late.

Tequila coughed and slipped his glasses on, “Mhmm, go for Tequila.”

“Report to Agent Lancelot for Mission notes.  Don’t be late.”

Shit.

~

“I am too fucking old for this.“  Merlin had his glasses off, rubbing a hand across his face.  

He should have guessed something like this would happen with Tequila being temporarily relocated to Kingsman to help with an influx of missions.  It wasn’t really a secret anymore that he and Absinthe had a budding affair, and in all honesty Merlin preferred the openness of it all.  If it had just been an office fling like it was supposed to have been, he would not be sitting here stressed out.  He would have ended it at the first sign of this drama, but Merlin loved her.  And maybe Tequila did too, but that didn’t matter.  Even if he did sympathize with the lad it didn’t change the fact that what was his, was HIS.  He’d be damned if he was going to let some old flame come in here and make  _his_  Elise cry.

However, he had to handle this like an adult.  He needed to show Tequila how it should be handled, no matter how much Merlin didn’t want to address the issue at all. A few days had passed since the whole incident and with Absinthe scheduled to be arriving back in a couple more, Merlin decided it was probably as good a time as any. 

 “You wanted ta see me?” 

 “Take a seat.” Tequila paused at the door before moving forward, the tone of Merlin’s voice was casual and for some reason that made him feel uneasy. 

 The techy was also missing his glasses, which had a larger effect than it should have because he looked much more intimidating without them. 

 “What-” 

 Merlin held a hand up to stop him and poured himself a drink. Paused to look at how full it was. Shrugged and poured another finger or so before downing the whole thing with a grimace. 

 “Look if this is about the mission report-” 

 “Its not about the mission report. It’s ‘bout what happened before the report.” 

 A few seconds for it to click, “Oh.” 

 “‘Oh.’ Is right.”  Merlin sighed heavily and poured two drinks, pushing a glass towards Tequila.

The silence was thick, Tequila debating on just getting up and leaving because he didn’t have to fucking sit here and get scolded by  _him_.

“I’d like to be able to handle this as adults.  So, I want to make it very clear when I say, do not confront her about this again.  As its been told to me, she made her choice a long time ago.  What ya are doing is putting more stress on her, and I won’t tolerate that.”  

Tequila gave a sour look and nodded, “Alright, how about you mind yer own fuckin’ business.”

Merlin stopped swirling his scotch and slowly looked up at him.  

“Tequila, I love Elise.  And I sympathize with you, I really do-but when you make her cry, it turns into my fucking business.”

It was the Statesman turn to down his drink, reaching across the table for the bottle to pour another.

“Not like it matters.  Ya don’t know her like I do, she cain’t fuckin’ love anyone.  All you are is just another notch to her.  Soon enough you’ll get too attached, she’ll see it and then leave ya fer the next one in line.  I’m puttin’ my bets on Roxy.  Look at it this way, I’m doin’ ya a courtesy lettin’ ya know now.”

Ok.  Now he was getting pissed off. 

“No, ya aren’t.  if I was you lad, I’d learn how to let shit go.  Absinthe might not love me and maybe she will leave, but while we are together.  You  _ **will**_ back _ **off**_.“

He barked out a laugh, “oh ya?  Or what?  You need a reminder about what happened when y’all broke into our distillery?”

“No, no, no, you don’ threaten me.  I am trying to be as civil as possible about this.  I could care less how much ye fuckin’ pine over her, but do not pull another move like that again.  Does it make ya feel accomplished when you see her cry like that?  Does it really?“

“Shut yer fucking mouth.“

“If ye really cared about Elise, you’d want her to be happy.  All you’re being is selfish and destructive.”

Tequila didn’t know how to respond to that.  As much as he hated to admit it, the nerd was right.  Maybe all he really wanted right now was to see her hurt like she made him hurt.  He needed to take a step back.  For her and for his own health.

“Alright.  I’ll back off, jus’- just make sure ya give me missions.  Idle hands do the devils work, what my mama always said.“

“Your  mother sounds like a smart woman.  Aye, I’ll make sure you get good ones.  There’s a surveillance one we have coming up in Dubai, Roxy and Eggsy are fighting for it, I’ll have ye shipped out tomorrow.”

“Dubai?  Fuck ya.”

They both gave a light laugh, the heavy silence threatening to come back.  Thankfully, Merlin picked up the bottle of scotch that and offered it to Tequila.

“Bottle’s only half full, should probably finish it.“

He smirked and instead motioned to the bottle of Statesman Whiskey (that had the E scratched oh my god he was so fucking salty), “how ‘bout we trade it out for whiskey and go shot for shot?”


End file.
